dungeonsdragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Marid
A marid is a genie of water, an elemental creature of the open seas. Capricious and vindictive, they respect no authority, and have little empathy for mortal beings. They are said to be the most powerful of geniekind, and they certainly act like they know it. Physical Appearance Marids look like 16-foot-tall, blueskinned humans. When they deign to wear clothing at all, it’s something that won’t impede swimming. Some marids dress in finery woven entirely from seaweed, with a brocade of coral and pearls. Combat Marids are conssumate weavers of water magic, creating it, controlling it, forming into waves and spouts, evoking mist, and otherwise manipulating their home element. They also deal with mortals in various ways, offering water breathing, detecting intent and alignment easily, turning invisible, and offering the most powerful of genie abilities, the wish. In the oceans in which they dwell, they are highly capable combatants, and they are able to extinguish fire with a simple touch. One of their most powerful combat abilities involves transforming into a vortex, sucking down large creatures and even small ships, battering them, sinking them, and drowning those who dare challenge a marid's dominance of the sea. Mental Outlook Marids consider themselves masters of the seas, and find the fact that mortals travel upon their domain in ships of wood and steel to be one of the greatest hubrises of the land-bound races. As unpredictable as the sea herself, however, a marid may take a shine to an individual traveler, or even a particular ship, bestowing many gifts upon them and seeing them even through inclement weather, calming the waves, and helping those who have fallen over to breathe. They adorn themselves royally, in what they consider the greatest finery: pearls and seaweed clothing. Each considers themselves at least some part royal, in fact, and have the arrogance befitting a leader. Marids are champion story-tellers, and often guage a mortal's usefulness to them based on the quality of story they can tell. Especially silver-tongued tale-weavers may earn a marid's grudging respect and admiration -- or his undying jealousy and fury. Leaders Advanced marids sometimes hone their water magic into ice, and gain greater powers of illusion and deception. These powerful marids are called "shahzadas," and they may rule over vast expanses of ocean. They largely do this on their own authority, however, and few other marids are wont to bow to such leadership. On the Plane of Water, the marids have a capitol of sorts: The Citadel of Ten Thousand Pearls, where the Great Padisha supposedly rules over all marids accross reality. Of course, the fact is that Kalbari al-Durrat al-Amwaj ibn Jari, the current Great Padisha, is largely disregarded outside of her immediate sphere of influence. Still, the Coral Throne is opulent, and she commands a great wealth and a powerful following, even if certain other shahzadas refuse to acknowledge her. Enemies and Allies Marids tolerate jann and djinn, considering them somewhat like backwater kin. They also establish loose alliances with other creatures that can be convinced to honor their nobility, or who share their chaotic outlook, such as nerieds, water mephits, and undines. Other entities -- such as aquatic fiends -- are met with open hostility, as the marids brook no rival in their lands. Marids deal infrequently with "lesser" creatures -- those who don't have an image of the supernatural about them, such as most mortals, or normal sea life. Yet they do expect such creatures to come when they call, and many do, either because they have been domesticated or won over by the marid's charm. Category:Elementals